


The Witching Hour

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Series: Fandom Imagines [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Future, Halloween, History, Lovers, Memory, Past, Romance, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: In which,Natasha's sister Anastasia, becomes a new avenger and is introduced to everyone during Tony's annual Halloween masquerade. But when she lays eyes upon James BArnes she remembers the past they had together, the past they both escaped only to find each other once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you wanted to you can insert your name but I envision this OC as Sophie Turner because she would be badass as Nat's baby sister. I believe at least. And let's say they were born at the same time who knows what could've happened in her past? We shall see won't we?

 

Anya's POV

I was nervous looking at myself in the mirror. My night meeting the avengers and it was at a masquerade. Would they even like me? I smoothed out the dress and placed on my mask.

"Are you ready to go младшая сестра?" Natalia asked me. (Translation: Little Sister)

"Of course большая Сестра." I replied. (Big sister). "But I am nervous, what if they don't like me Nat?" I asked.

"they will love you especially after they hear you sing come on we're going to be late!" She said and I giggled before we waltzed downstairs. The party was already roaring and I found a little nook to settle into at the bar. I was content with sitting there drinking a white russian when I saw him. A very built man with his long hair pulled back in a low ponytail. I also noticed that his hand was silver and something flashed over me.

* * *

 

*Flashback*

_The Red Room, 1994_

(A/N: Work with me okay? I don't like that the MCU has her born in 84 I think that they must've done something to her body chemistry when they sterilized her because in the comics she's born in 1928 so I compromised and put that they were born in '74)

_Anastasia was easily one of  the most talented girls after her sister. But Natalia was different from Anya._

_"You Anya come here!" Madame said and I went over and saw that she was with another man. He was menacing. "This is an associate of mine he has chosen you for a special program. You will go with him to Siberia."_

_"Yes Мать Вдова." I replied following him the train was private and shortly before we arrived I was injected with something. When I awoke again and a man with a metal arm watched me as I screamed in pain as something was injected into me. There was a softness in his blue eyes as the pain went through me. When the pain subsided the doctor came back in and smiled I had more muscle and was different though still me. He looked at the soldier._

_"You will train her Soldier, oна будет вашим партнером зима вдова." He said smiling. The soldier and I shared the same look of fear._

(She will be the winter widow)

*End flashback*

* * *

 

When I was brought out of the memory I threatened to collapse. The man caught me.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked. 

"штраф, fine I mean. Thank you." I replied as he brushed my red hair out of my face. I saw Nat waving me towards the stage and then looked back at the man his blue eyes meeting mine. "I have to go but thank you really." I said and walked towards the stage. Tony was still standing there making introductions. 

"Alright everyone I want to thank you for coming and for making such lovely contributions to the Stark Relief Foundation. But, we have a very special treat for you, Natasha Romanoff's sister Anya has offered to honor us with her beautiful voice." Tony said and I walked onstage. 

"Thank you Tony, I just love that I'm here and that you all accept me for who I am. Even if I'm a little dangerous so here is Dangerous Woman. The band started to play and my eyes met with those of the man from the bar. 

[Dangerous Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE6q9PebF5k)

_Oh, yeah_

_Don't need permission_   
_Made my decision to test my limits_   
_'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_   
_Start what I finished_   
_Don't need no hold up_   
_Taking control of this kind of moment_   
_I'm locked and loaded_   
_Completely focused, my mind is open_

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_   
_Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_   
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_Nothing to prove and_   
_I'm bulletproof and_   
_Know what I'm doing_   
_The way we're movin' like introducing_   
_Us to a new thing_   
_I wanna savor, save it for later_   
_The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_   
_'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_   
_I live for danger_

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_   
_Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_   
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_All girls wanna be like that_   
_Bad girls underneath, like that_   
_You know how I'm feeling inside_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_   
_All girls wanna be like that_   
_Bad girls underneath, like that_   
_You know how I'm feeling inside_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_   
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_All girls wanna be like that_   
_Bad girls underneath like that_   
_You know how I'm feeling inside_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_   
_All girls wanna be like that_   
_Bad girls underneath like that_   
_You know how I'm feeling inside_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_   
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_   
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_   
_(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_   
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_   
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_   
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_   
_(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

 

The entire time that I sang until I finished his eyes never left mine. I had to see him I had to find out who the hell he was. I ran over to Nat. 

"That man with the metal hand who is he?" I asked breathless. 

"You remembered something didn't you? About Barnes about what happened after I started to go on missions?"Nat asked and I nodded.

"I was sent to HYDRA who made me a super soldier, he trained me. I have to talk to him." NAtasha grabbed my arm.

"I understand that you two have a past but is now the time to bring it up?" She asked.

"we had much more than a past Natalia." I said and followed him out to the balcony.

"How much do you remember?" He asked. 

"Not much but when I saw you I remembered something. 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

November 2004 

We were on a mission in Moscow, our last mission together. A dignitary needed to be taken out and we needed his info as well. The winter widow would seduce him to give her the files and then the winter soldier would kill him. It was successful but the handlers couldn't get us until the next day. It didn't happen often but with the powers the serum gave me I could control him. As we entered the dingy apartment where the agents couldn't bug us my lips quickly attached to Winter's. After a mission he would go out of his trance and we began to grow fond of each other. My powers helped him retain memories of me which is why they paired us together after all.

"Жаль, что мы не должны скрывать."I whispered breathless. (I wish we didn't have to hide) "I wish we could run away." I said in english.

"Wherever we went they would find us Ana."He replied before kissing me again. It was in the morning that they caught us leaving me in the snow dead from a supposed bullet wound to the head. Bucky had spared me, he had taken me into a back room and fired the gun at the wall but not before slipping me a necklace I never took off to this day. "I will find you again возлюбленная." He whispered (Sweetheart)

"Always my сержант." I replied and then he left. (Sergeant). 

*End flashback*

* * *

 "I remembered that we loved each other and when they caught us they took you away from me. They left me to die in the snow, But you gave me this." I said removing the choker from my neck and placing it in his metal hand. "I told you I would find you again and it took me twelve years but I did. My сержант." 

"I remember you too возлюбленная. I remembered that you were the only mission other than Steve I let get away. Ana I never forgot you no matter what they did to me." 

"When Steve told me he was looking for you I jumped in wholeheartedly. When Nat found me again I started doing good, and I haven't forgotten you either. The witching hour must be lucky for us."

"The witching hour?" 

"My magic, the powers that preserved your energy. people in russia not only called me the Winter Widow but the Winter Witch and midnight was rumored to be the hour when a witch is the most powerful. Perhaps the magic brought me back to you." 

"If it did I am eternally grateful and I am never losing you again." He said and his lips met mine once more. After twelve years apart, my sister and a little magic brought us back together again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it was a little cheesy I apologize but I like a good fluff piece now and then you know? I might write more little one shots in the future so send suggestions! 
> 
> <3 , Jordyn AKA Hunter_Outlaw26!


End file.
